


You'll always have me.

by Rizz07



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Austin 2018, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post American GP, post Austin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizz07/pseuds/Rizz07
Summary: Max comes back to his motor home to see a hole in the wall.





	You'll always have me.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Daniel punching a hole through the wall between and Max's motor home.

Max was still on high as he made his way to his motor home. Before the race he would have never considered being on the podium today, let alone end as second. Some even said he could have won, but he doubted that. His tires were in bad shape and he had Lewis on his tail, even having to fight him off shortly before the end of the race. Besides, like almost everyone he was happy that Kimi finally won a race again, it being long overdue in his opinion. Hell, the last time Kimi won a race he wasn’t even driving in Formula 1 yet. 

Entering his motor home his mood changed completely at seeing the hole in the wall between him and Daniel. Taking a closer look, he saw that the impact clearly had been on the other side, which meant Daniel had done it. Guilt took over as he remembered hearing that Daniel’s race was once again cut short due to battery problems. Biting his lip, he stepped outside, asking one of the just passing Red Bull guys where Daniel was. Back at the hotel was the answer he got. Nodding he quickly changed and grabbed his stuff, before starting his own journey back to the hotel. Accepting the congratulations that he got along the way from staff and other people. 

About and half hour later he entered the hotel. Decided to quickly drop off his own stuff in his room before going to Daniel’s. After knocking on the door, he waited a little impatiently for an answer. It didn’t come, so he grabbed his phone to call the Australian. Again no answer, but he did hear the vibration of it in the room. Which meant Daniel was indeed in there.

Once again he knocked. “Dan it’s me. I know you probably don’t want to see anyone, but please let me in” he begged. No response and he was just about to give up hope, knowing better than to push his team mate, when he heard movement in the room. Holding his breath, he waited, but then the room door finally opened, revealing a pale and tired looking Daniel. His eyes instantly went to Daniel’s hands to see his right bandaged up. Before he even knew what he was doing he had grabbed it, carefully exterminating it even if there was nothing to see thanks to the white bandage. “Oh Dan what did you do?” he asked sadly.

“Had a fight with a wall.” Was Daniel’s short answer, pulling back his hand. “What are you doing here anyway?” It sounded angry and he could completely understand the man’s frustrations. 

“Came to check on you of course.” Max told him, passing Daniel and entering the room. Acting far more confident than he felt, he opened the mini fridge. “Want a beer?” he asked, pulling to bottles out. Daniel didn’t answer, but held out his not injured hand. Giving it to him, he himself took a seat on the bed. “Well look on the bright side, at least it wasn’t the engine.”

Daniel’s eyes narrowed at him. “That’s low Max.” He just gave him a little smile. Sighing Daniel took a seat beside him, sitting a little closer than normal friend would do. It might be low, but the little tease did the trick as the other man spoke. “Someone is punishing me, I am sure.” 

Looking at him he saw how Daniel looked intently at his beer bottle. “Do you think it is the team?” He didn’t want to ask, but it was what the outside world was saying and he honestly wasn’t sure if Dan believed it too.

To his relief the man shook his head. “No. My move, I know it hurt them, but they wouldn’t do that.” And he had to agree with that. “They wouldn’t throw away a chance at double points or even double podium.” Max nodded. “I do think that they give you the better car and as much as I want to, I can’t blame them for that.”

He looked at Dan confused. “What do you mean by that?”

“Like when they can do something to improve the car, they will do it to yours first and that’s only logical. You are going to be, well likely are already, their number one driver and I’m the one leaving the team for the competition” Daniel explained. He nodded, it makes sense. “Along the way I however ended up with the bad luck again.”

“Yeah it sucks.” He himself all too familiar with the feeling. This year it had been mostly his own errors as to why he couldn’t finish a race, or had a bad one. Last year however was a completely different story and he could still remember his anger, frustrations and disappointments from back then. 

Daniel dropped his head on Max’s shoulder. “Maybe it’s some kind of karma for moving to Renault.” And unlike Daniel’s nature it didn’t sound like a joke and that tore at his heart.

“No one can blame you for wanting something new. A new environment, new challenges and let’s not forget that you valued what we have over everything else. So there is no way you should be punished for that” he told the Aussie. 

“Than what did I do to deserve this?” Daniel asked, sounding completely distraught and it broke his heart.

Placing his and Daniel's bottles on a nearby table, he wrapped both arms around Dan, hugging his now crying team mate. “I don’t know” he told him sadly. “I wish I did, so I could change it.” Dan hugged him back tightly and Max just held him and let him cry. Knowing it was better to let it out than to keep it in. 

“’I’m sorry” Daniel said after a while as he finally pulled away, whipping his tears away.

“You don’t have to apologize” he told him. Placing a hand on his cheek and caressing it for a moment. “I much rather have you cry all over me than that you shut me out.”

Dan managed to chuckle a little. “With how my season is going, you should be careful what you wish for.” It might have been meant to sound halfheartedly, but it came out bitter. 

“You don’t know that” he told him. “I know it sounds cliche, but ever race does bring new opportunities.”

Daniel snorted. “You’re right, that does sound terribly cliche.” Ruffling Max his hair. “But you’re right.” 

“Just don’t give up hope” he almost begged the Aussie. Daniel gave him a little smile, before pressing their lips together for a short tender kiss.

“What would I do without you?” The Aussie asked. He just gave him a big grin and shrugged. It earned him a little shove. Chuckling he allowed Daniel to grab his hand and entangled their fingers together. “I’m seriously Max, I couldn’t bear the thought of losing you.” Bringing their joined hands to his mouth, Daniel placed a kiss on his.

“And you won’t” he was quick to reassure him. Giving Dan’s hand a squeeze. “You will always have me.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried out a new writing style and tbh I'm not sure if I really like it. Let me know what you think.


End file.
